The Charity of Love
by Bex-La-Get
Summary: Hermione comes to Draco with a business proposition. But both seem to get more than they bargained for when business turns into something more. One-shot. Dramione. Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.


_**A/N: So this is just a cute one-shot that came to me and I had to write it down. It's pure fluff and cuteness! I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

Hermione Granger sat on the patio of a small cafe in Diagon Alley sipping on a cup of tea as she watched many wizards and witches pass by. The sun was shining brightly and there was a light breeze cooling off the warm June afternoon. She had brought a book with her to occupy her mind but found that she couldn't quite focus, so she decided to let her mind wander as she people watched.

The war had been over for six years now and it seemed like life was finally normal again. The Ministry had been cleansed of any corruption and was now run correctly and efficiently by Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione had picked up a job at the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation after graduating Hogwarts while Harry had picked up a job as an Auror and Ron had become a professional Quidditch player for his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. Harry and Ginny had gotten married a year after graduation and had their first child, James, a couple years ago with another one currently on the way. Ron and Hermione had dated for about a year after the end of the war before they agreed they were better off as friends and broke the off the relationship. Their friendship hadn't suffered in any way, much to Hermione's relief.

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts when a flash of blonde entered her vision. She looked up and found none other than Draco Malfoy sitting across from her, smirking. She smiled. "Hello Draco."

"Hello Granger."

The waiter came by and filled a cup of coffee for Draco allowing Hermione a chance to observe him. During the war, Draco had come to the Order seeking refuge from Voldemort and ended up becoming a spy for the Order, feeding them information whenever he received any news. When the Battle of Hogwarts came, Draco made his true allegiance known and fought alongside the Order to help defeat the Dark Lord. Draco was given a full pardon while Narcissa was put on house arrest for six months and Lucius was put in Azkaban for a year with another year of house arrest afterwards.

During his time with the Order, Draco and Hermione had managed to put aside their differences and create an alliance which had grown into a friendship over time. Harry and Ron had grown to like the Slytherin as well but refused to admit that they considered him a friend and vice versa. Draco and Hermione, however, began to enjoy each other's company and, even if Draco hadn't said it out loud, had become very good friends over the years. Which is why it felt so natural for both of them to be sitting together in public and be completely at ease.

Draco dropped a sugar cube into his coffee and stirred as he looked at her. "So, what is this great proposition you have for me?" he asked.

She smirked. "I can see why you're such a successful businessman. You just get straight to the point."

He shrugged. Rolling her eyes, she laced her fingers together and rested her chin on top of them. "What do you know about the Duncan family?"

His brows furrowed. "Um… just that they're one of the richest wizarding families in the world and that they're Americans. And that they are also extremely condescending and believe that the world owes them everything. Am I far off?"

Hermione chuckled. "That about sums them up. Except you forgot to add that Malcolm Duncan, the heir to the Duncan empire, is the most obnoxious, arrogant, and egotistical pain in the ass that has ever existed."

"Oh, so you've met him, then?"

She nodded and rubbed her temples. "Unfortunately."

He chuckled. "So what have they done this time?"

She sighed. "They've decided to start an international charity for underprivileged young witches and wizards in order to help those who are less fortunate than them which, in their eyes, is everyone who's not them. They want to hold a benefit ball to raise money for the charity; they claim it will help the wizarding community around the world and create an alliance between many countries as we try to help 'today's youth.'"

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing? Shouldn't we be wanting to support something like that?"

"Yes, but since it's the Duncans, it's more of a publicity stunt than a call for action to help people."

He nodded in understanding. "I see."

She rubbed her temples. "Anyway, they contacted our Ministry asking for help to start it-"

"Why did they contact the British Ministry instead of the American one?" Draco interjected.

"Because the British Ministry has something that the Americans don't: me."

His eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," she nodded. "I got assigned to the case because I've had the most success in international affairs. Which means I have to deal with the Duncans _personally_."

"If this proposition you were talking about has anything to do with sending you someplace far away where the Duncans can't find you, I might be able to work something out." Draco suggested.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "As tempting as that is, I have to decline. You know I never back down from a challenge, no matter how much I may want to." He smirked. "No, my proposition has something to do with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Or, well, your business. You see, for the charity ball to actually happen, the Duncans need sponsors. These sponsors will all be showing their support for the charity and, ideally, make the first donations to the charity which will give everyone else the incentive to donate as well."

"I see. So you're wondering if Malfoy Enterprises will sponsor the charity."

She bit her lip. He thought about it for a moment. "What's in it for me?"

"You get the satisfaction of knowing you helped out a friend in need?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You do remember I was in Slytherin."

She rolled her eyes. "How could I ever forget?" she muttered. Clearing her throat, she continued. "You'd get more customers and your sales would increase which would be good for you _and_ your business."

"Now you're speaking my language," he smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"So what do you say? Will you help me out and sponsor this stupid charity?"

"I hope that's not how you'll be pitching the idea to other potential sponsors," he joked.

She sighed, exasperated. "Of course not. I'll be much more cheerful with them. But you and I know that there's no need for pretenses with us."

He laughed. "Alright, I'll sponsor it."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I'm not going to turn down an opportunity for more business, are you kidding?"

She laughed. "Thank you, Draco. I appreciate it. I… do have one more favor to ask you though."

"What is it?"

"I know you do some business with the German and French Apothecaries and Potion Makers. Do you think you could talk to them about sponsoring the charity too? It'd be a good start for the international alliance thing we're going for."

He shrugged. "Sure."

She sighed. "Thank you so much. I know the Duncans will really appreciate the help, even if they don't show it."

"I never said I was doing it for them," he said.

She nodded and smirked. "Either way, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, how's the food here? I'm starving!"

* * *

Hermione was responding to a letter from the American Ambassador in charge of the International Committee for Magical Creature Rights when the door to her office flew open. She looked up to find Draco smiling at her and holding up a thick file folder. He winked at her assistant before closing the door and walking to her desk. "I am amazing!"

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Is that so?"

"Yep." He dropped the file on her desk and sat in a chair across from her. "Read it and weep."

She furrowed her brows and opened the file. As she sifted through the file, her eyes began to grow wide. Not only had Draco gotten the Germans and the French to sponsor the charity, but he had also gotten the Spanish, the Russians, the Australians, _and_ the Dutch embassies and individual but influential companies to agree to sponsor as well. Hermione was floored.

She looked up at him speechless. "Draco… you- you didn't have to do all this."

He smiled. "I know. But I figured you're going to have your hands full dealing with the moronic Duncan family so I decided I'd help take some of the stress away."

Her eyes softened. "Draco, I- I don't know what to say. Thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

"Just make sure that this charity thing doesn't fall through or else I'll lose a lot of clients and a lot of money," he said.

She nodded. "Trust me, with everyone that you just brought in, I highly doubt that would be a problem."

He smirked. "See you at the ball, Granger."

"Goodbye Draco," she said as she watched the blonde walk out of her office. She smiled to herself as she thought about the effort Draco went to in order to relieve some stress for her. She finished her letter to the American Ambassador and began to brainstorm as she thought about what she could do for him in return.

* * *

The charity ball had come faster than Hermione had expected and wanted but everything was set to go. The Duncans were overwhelmed by how many sponsors the charity had received and the initial donation amount was already at 50,000 but there was still quite a bit to go as the max donation goal was 2 million galleons. Hermione was standing outside the Grand Marquis Hotel, where the benefit was, giving an interview with Luna for the _Quibbler_ while the Duncans were talking proudly with Blaise Zabini for the _Daily Prophet_. Much to everyone's surprise, Luna and Blaise were dating despite working for competing newspapers. They had met the year before, by chance, in Flourish and Blotts and had been together ever since. They weren't the most typical couple but they were very good for each other. Harry and Ginny were also at the charity benefit but Ron couldn't make it as he was currently touring with the Cannons.

When the interviews concluded, Hermione stood with the Duncans to take a few pictures for publicity. Malcolm Duncan had made a couple passes at Hermione already but she had politely turned him down both times. Unfortunately, he didn't seemed deterred. After the photo ops with the Duncans, Hermione was asked to pose for a few photos by herself. Although she never liked the limelight, years of being at the top of her department, being Harry Potter's best friend, and being a war heroine had made her adapt to the attention. Now, even though she wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up with a good book, she gave the press a brilliant smile and posed for them to appease them. It was better than fighting them.

She had to admit, though, that she felt a bit like a princess tonight. She was wearing a jade colored floor length gown with a sweetheart neckline and lace three-quarter sleeves. Her long curly hair (which had tamed over the years) was pulled back into a sleek bun and she wore some simple earrings to complete the look. Nothing too extravagant but she still felt like Cinderella.

While posing for the press, she spotted a certain blonde haired Slytherin watching her from afar. He had an amused smirk on his face as he watched her. She seemed like a natural. When they made eye contact, she gave him a small smile and winked before giving a small nod signaling him to join her. He chuckled and shook his head as he walked towards her. As soon as he got into the press' line of sight, they immediately began to call him.

He ignored them and walked straight to Hermione who pulled him into a hug which made the press go even crazier than before. "Help me," she whispered in his ear. He pulled out of the hug and gave her a smile reassuring her that he would.

"Mr. Malfoy!" one reporter called. Draco turned his attention to the young man. "Since you were one of the first sponsors, would you mind posing for a few photos with Miss Granger?"

He looked at her and then back to the reporter. "Certainly."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She failed to see how this was helping her but at least she wasn't posing alone anymore. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and, ignoring the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach at his touch, she wrapped an arm around his waist as they smiled for the cameras. They were only there for about five minutes when Draco's arm tightened around her.

"I'm afraid that's all we can stay for, gentlemen. We must be going. Have a great evening!" he said, as he and Hermione began to walk away, their arms still wrapped around each other. When they were safely inside the hotel, Hermione groaned a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much. I never thought I'd get out of there."

He laughed. "Glad I could help."

"Oh, and before I forget," Hermione said. She unwrapped her arm from his waist and gave him a light punch on the arm. "When I said 'help me' I meant get me out of here not 'let's stand around for five more minutes while the press take a million pictures!'"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, Granger, you of all people should know that it's better to appease the press than to fight them. Give them what they want and then they'll leave you alone."

She shook her head. "You are such a ham!"

"I'm a what?"

"Nothing. Muggle phrase." They began to walk into the ballroom where the benefit was being held and headed to the bar. "Where are you sitting?"

"At your table actually," he said.

"What? How? My table was full," she replied, confused.

"I am very persuasive," he joked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I suggested that the Dutch Ambassador would be more comfortable at Kingsley's table and he agreed so we switched," he explained. A small smile grew on Hermione's lips and she shook her head.

"Why would you switch tables?" she asked as they reached the bar.

"Are you kidding? I could sit at a table with a bunch of politicians and business owners and be bored out of my mind or I could sit at a table with my friends and actually enjoy myself. Actually, now that I think about it, sitting with the Minister wouldn't have been so bad…"

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "I'm kidding," he said, laughing.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him as the rest of the guests came into the ballroom. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that the Duncans were sitting at Kingsley's table which just so happened to be on the other side of the room. Her relief quickly turned to dread though as she saw Malcolm Duncan walking towards her. She quickly turned around and gratefully recieved a drink from Draco but quietly groaned when he turned his attention to Blaise, who had joined them at the bar.

"Miss Granger," a deep voice asked.

Trying not to grimace, Hermione forced a small smile on her face. "Oh, hello Mr. Duncan."

Draco looked to Hermione when he heard her speak then looked to Malcolm Duncan. He had dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. He stood tall and just emitted power, wealth, and arrogance. The small smirk on his lips confirmed how confident he felt. This was a man who was used to getting what he wanted. Draco had to resist the urge to pull Hermione back when Duncan asked her for a dance and she accepted. He looked back to Blaise who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Draco huffed in exasperation. "Not one word, Blaise."

His friend shrugged. "I'm not going to say anything except this: Hermione's a beautiful girl and Duncan is used to getting what he wants and that includes beautiful women. He flatters them and says sweet things to them and they just fall into his arms. Now, you and I know that Hermione's not like that but that doesn't mean that Duncan won't try everything he can to get her to fall for him. Now, you can either save her from that idiot or you can stay at the bar all night and regret it."

He furrowed his brows. "Why do I have to do it?"

Blaise looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? Draco, I know you like her and it's obvious she likes you too. But I can guarantee that she'll like you a lot less if you leave her alone with Duncan all night. Go, make your move before it's too late."

Draco looked back to Hermione. He knew Blaise was right; he had liked Hermione for a while now but had never built up the courage to ask her out as he was too afraid it would damage their friendship. It took a long time for them to grow to trust each other and consider each other as friends and he was worried that one word would destroy it all. But looking at her now and thinking about how good he felt when he was with her, he knew it would be worth it to try. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the rest of his drink, Draco walked to the dance floor where Hermione was attempting to politely turn Duncan down.

"I'm flattered, Mr. Duncan - I mean Malcom - but I'm afraid I must turn down your offer for dinner. This… this is strictly business."

"Oh come now, Hermione. Just one dinner, that's all I'm asking. That is, unless you have a boyfriend that you've been hiding."

Hermione had a quick flash of Draco in her mind which made her stomach clench but quickly shook her head. She struggled to find words. "Um, well, I…"

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Both of them looked to find Draco standing with a small smirk on his face. "Mind if I cut in?" Hermione had to resist grinning at him and instead gave Duncan a small smile and a curt nod before walking to Draco, leaving Duncan standing alone. He gave Draco a curt nod before wandering off towards the bar.

Hermione giggled as she and Draco started to dance. "You seem to keep coming to my rescue lately."

He shrugged. "I've just kind of taken it on as a side job. I'm not going to always help you with work related problems though; I _do_ have my own company to run after all."

She chuckled. "Of course. Anyway, thank you, again."

He smiled. "Anytime."

They danced in a comfortable silence for a while. "By the way, you look stunning in that dress," Draco said.

Hermione blushed and looked down. "Thank you," she muttered.

Draco chuckled and lifted her chin so she could look at him. When their eyes met, he felt his heart stop. She looked so beautiful at that moment that all he wanted to do was stare at her for eternity. His body seemed to have other ideas though: before he knew it, he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He tensed for a moment as he realized that Hermione might hex him for what he was doing but smiled when she kissed back. It was a tender kiss but still conveyed how they felt for one another. Their lips fit together like two puzzle pieces. Hermione felt like she could have kissed him forever but unfortunately, air was necessary and they broke apart. She rested her forehead against his when they pulled out.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Draco confessed.

Hermione giggled. "Finally. I was starting to wonder if I would have to make the first move."

He smirked. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble."

She rolled her eyes and nuzzled her nose against his. "You didn't."

He leaned in to kiss her again but was interrupted by the sound of a microphone turning on. They looked up to find Kingsley standing at a podium smiling and asking everyone to sit down as the Duncans would like to share a few words before dinner started. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked back to their table, ignoring the unreadable look Malcolm Duncan was giving them. Blaise and Ginny were smirking at them as they sat down while Harry just smiled at Hermione and Luna was looking towards Kingsley. Draco chuckled at his friends and shook his head as he entwined his fingers with Hermione's.

"Thank you," Kingsley said as he gathered the attention in the room. "Thank you to everyone who came out tonight and donated to the Duncan Charity. We have done quite well this evening as we've already reached the halfway point. Please donate whatever you can as all the profits will go to the charity to help the wizarding community's youth. Now, without further adieu, please give a round of applause for Joseph and Margaret Duncan and their son Malcolm."

The audience applauded as the Duncan patriarch shook hands with Kingsley then stood at the podium and flashed a brilliant smile. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Ginny a look that said _Here we go_. The redhead chuckled. Joseph Duncan looked a lot like his son: dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and gave an air of superiority over everyone. Draco tried not to yawn as he began his very boring speech. It seemed to drone on forever. Hermione smiled when the Duncan's thanked her for all her hard work in helping them set up the charity and squeezed Draco's hand as the attention was taken off her and back to the podium.

"Is it wrong that I just want to go home and read?" she muttered into his ear.

He chuckled. "Not at all. I was just thinking the same thing."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head. "You think your clients would be bothered if we took off early?" he suggested.

She shrugged. "I'm sure the only one who would notice would be Malcolm but at this point, I don't really care. But I'm not leaving while they're giving a speech, that would be rude."

"I meant after dinner when they've had one too many drinks to notice. What do you say? Want to get out of here and save ourselves from a boring night of cocktails and work talk?"

She thought about it and smirked. "Your place or mine?"

He smirked. "Yours. I'm currently painting my flat and it's covered in paint supplies and plastic covers. Not really a place for relaxing after all this."

"I like painting… Do you need help?" she said.

He shrugged. "Sure, I usually only have time for it after work at night though. Helps me wind down."

"I meant tonight…"

He looked at her with furrowed brows. "Are you serious?"

She shrugged. "Why not? It'd be fun, it would help us wind down after all this crap, and it'd get done a lot faster if you had someone else helping you."

He studied her. Her big brown eyes were filled with nothing but kindness and something else he couldn't quite place. He was amazed that this woman was offering to help him paint his apartment instead of spending the rest of the night with her friends. A small smile grew on his face as he realized that maybe he liked her a bit more than he had initially thought.

"I mean if you _want_ to spend the rest of your night painting walls…" he trailed off.

She smiled. "Why not? It'd be fun. Of course, if _you_ want to?"

He thought about it. "It would be nice to finish it up so I could get the furniture back in…"

"So I'll help you finish painting tonight, then," she replied, smiling. He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead as they turned their attention back to the eldest Duncan. Finally, the speeches ended and dinner commenced. The conversation was very lighthearted and everyone was having a great time as they shared stories of their adventures at work or in their lives. When the music started again and people began to drift back to the dance floor, Draco and Hermione took their opportunity to leave. They said goodbye to their friends and Hermione said goodbye to the Duncans before they apparated to their respectives homes to change clothes. Hermione would be coming by shortly after she changed into something more comfortable.

Draco hung up his suit and changed into an old t-shirt and shorts and began to clean up his flat. Most of the flat was covered in plastic wrap that was protecting the carpet and most of the furniture had been moved so he could paint the walls with ease so there wasn't much to clean up but he wanted it to look somewhat presentable for her. He usually didn't fuss over stuff since everything was always in it's rightful place but since everything was kind of a mess and he wanted to make a good impression on Hermione, he tried to clean up anything that was out of place despite his plastic covered living room.

When there was a small knock at the door, Draco took a deep breath before opening it. His breath was nearly taken away from him as he looked at Hermione. She had changed into a t-shirt and shorts as well and had taken her hair out of the sleek bun and now cascaded over her shoulders and her face was make-up free. Draco thought he'd never seen anyone look as beautiful as she did in that moment.

She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied.

She held up a bottle and liquid splashed around inside. "I brought Firewhiskey."

He chuckled. "I knew I liked you for a reason," he joked.

She smirked and walked into the flat as he opened the door wider for her. She handed him the bottle and looked around the living room while he put it in his kitchen. She looked to the middle of the room and found the paint can. Picking it up, she looked at the color and furrowed her brows.

Draco walked back into the living room holding two glasses of Firewhiskey. "I've just put the primer on, I was going to start the actual paint tomorrow… What?" he said.

She looked up and shook her head, putting the paint can down and taking the glass of Firewhiskey he offered her. "Nothing, I just never pegged you for a brown paint type of person."

He chuckled. "Were you expecting Slytherin colors?"

She shrugged. "You never know."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not that tacky, Hermione," he said, her name rolling off his tongue easily. "And it's actually a brownish-grey. Or, as my mother called it: greige."

"Greige?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something about it being in between brown and grey. I don't really know. She picked out the color and I just liked it. I didn't care what the name was."

She chuckled and put her glass down on the ground. "Alright, fair enough."

Smiling, he walked to her and placed his glass down next to hers before setting up the paint tray, brushes, and rollers. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "We're doing this the muggle way?"

He nodded. "Like I said, it helps me wind down. And doing it the muggle way ensures that a mistake won't be made."

She thought about it and nodded. "This is true." Draco set up a couple of rollers while she poured the paint onto the tray. Giving her a roller, he told her what areas he wanted painted and then they began. With a flick of his wand, the radio turned on and filled the room with jazz music. Hermione looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You know Glenn Miller?"

He nodded and smiled. "I took a client to lunch about a month ago in muggle London. Some of his music was playing in the restaurant and I kind of fell in love with it."

A small smile grew on her face and she nodded in understanding. They started painting in a comfortable silence, just listening to the music. Then Draco began to talk about the Hogwarts reunion that was coming up and the conversation just flowed easily from there. They laughed as they reminisced about their school days (Hermione started to uncontrollably giggle when Draco glared at her after she brought up the time she slapped him in Third Year). In order to get her back, Draco began to walk towards with the roller in his hands. Hermione recognized what he was going to do and tried to run away but got caught when he put paint on her. She retaliated by putting paint on her hand and then covering his arm with it. They continued to put paint on each other for a few more minutes then went back to painting the walls but it only lasted for a few minutes before Hermione smeared some paint onto Draco's cheek. She squealed as he came after her, laughing, and tackled her to the ground. Once he had her pinned, he smeared some paint on her nose causing her to giggle and squirm but his grip was solid.

He laughed at her but it quickly died as he looked at her. Her eyes met his and for a moment they just stared at each other, chocolate brown into molten silver. Their breathing steadied, the music was still playing in the background, and they didn't move. Finally, Draco let his instincts kick in and he lowered himself, letting his lips meet hers. Hermione closed her eyes and just allowed herself to be consumed by the kiss.

It started off gentle and soft but began to pick up as they continued. It was electric. Everything slipped away as they kissed on the hardwood floor. Their kiss at the benefit had been sweet but reserved since they were in public but here… here, there were no restrictions. No one was watching, there weren't any other people here, it was just them. This kiss was far more passionate and loving and, unlike their earlier one, they completely let their guards down for each other. Hermione sighed into the kiss causing Draco to smile. He pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against hers as they calmed their rapidly beating hearts.

They continued to give each other small kisses and smiles as they laid on the floor.

Hermione nuzzled his nose before speaking. "So much for painting," she joked.

He chuckled. "We could probably just finish the rest with magic and bring the furniture back in. Snogging would definitely be easier on the couch than on the floor."

She chuckled. Draco sat up on his knees and helped Hermione off the floor only to capture her lips in another kiss. She smiled into the kiss but pulled out to help him finish painting the walls with magic. It took a total of ten minutes to finish painting the walls, roll up the plastic covering, and bring the furniture back into the room while using magic. After they cleaned the paint off themselves, they fell onto the couch and Hermione snuggled up next to Draco. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I have to admit," she began, "I was concerned when I saw the paint color but seeing it with the furniture makes it look really good. Your mum has good taste."

He chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell her that you approve." She smiled and they stayed in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Hermione," Draco said.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

She thought about it. "Nothing, why?"

"What do you say about dinner? Just you and me? I'll cook."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I'll bring the wine."

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

The charity ball was a raging success. The Duncan Charity made over 2.5 million galleons that night and the charity had taken off shortly afterwards. Many of the wizard community's youth had benefited from the charity and more was being done to help them all over the world. Hermione had received high praise from the Duncans for her help and had been named Ambassador of International Wizard Affairs for the English division less than six months later. It was a difficult job, but Hermione proved daily that she was the right person for it.

Currently, she was sifting through her mail in her living room, Crookshanks sleeping next to her. She had just put aside another bill when she noticed a small letter from none other than Malcolm Duncan. Curious, she opened the letter and read it's contents.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Congratulations on your promotion. I know you'll do very well as an Ambassador. I just wanted to thank you again for all the hard work you put into setting up the charity ball and finding sponsors. A lot of what we have done would not have been possible without you. Thank you._

 _Also, congratulations on your engagement. I hope you and Mr. Malfoy will be very happy together._

 _Malcom Duncan_

 _P.S. If you ever get tired of him, just give me call._

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. Malcolm had never seemed to get over the fact that Hermione had not been affected by his charm and instead fell right into the arms of Draco Malfoy though. He didn't seem angry, though; just confused.

The door to the flat opened and Hermione looked up to find Draco enter the living room with a bouquet of flowers and a grin on his face. She smiled and put the letter down as she greeted her fiance with a sweet kiss before thanking him for the flowers and putting them in water. As she sat down with Draco in their living room and talked about their day, she couldn't help but smile. She would never have a need to call Malcolm Duncan.

She was right where she belonged and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
